The Diary
by sleepydragon001
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron find Lily evans Diary. HarryHermione oneshot


Hi! I don't own Harry Potter. This has some Harry/Hermione AkA pumpkin pie AKA Harmony, shipping. The Diary 

It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess in front of the fire in the common room. When Hermione came running down the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, "Harry! Look what I found!" she exclaimed. "How much you want to bet it's a book?" Ron asked not looking up from the chess game. Harry chuckled as Hermione glared at Ron. "For your information Ronald it is a book," Hermione said still glaring at Ron, "but not just any book I think it was Harry's Mum's Diary" Hermione finished not being able to disguise her excitement. Harry raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?" he asked. "Well you said your Mum's maiden name was Lily Evans right?" Hermione said. Harry nodded, Hermione held a small black book with the name Lily Evans written in gold ink on the cover.

"Let me see that!" Harry said reaching out for the diary. Hermione handed it to him. Harry stared at the cover for a long moment before opening it. It was blank. "Hermione there nothing written in it" Harry said sadly. "Oh, Harry, no girl in their right mind leave their diary laying around without a spell on it to keep someone else from reading" Hermione said in an exasperated yet amused tone. "And how would you know?" Ron asked. "Ronald if you haven't noticed I AM A GIRL!" Hermione said putting extra emphasis on the last four words. Harry laughed slightly at this. "Uh, since I'm no were near as smart as you Hermione will you reverse the charm for me" Harry asked giving her his lopsided grin. Hermione blushed, "uh, yeah give it to me" she snatched from him and sat down on the floor next to him. She tapped her wand on the first page of the diary and muttered something inaudible; magically the words began to appear on the paper. She then handed it back to Harry. Harry stared down at the first page of the diary before reading it aloud,

_November 18th _

_Dear Diary, my name is Lily Evans. I am a witch! I am currently at the magical school called Hogwarts; I'm twelve so it's my second year here. My sister is really jealous that I turned out to be a witch and she didn't, but I don't care. I LOVE to read and professor Dumbledore says I'm the brightest witch of my age!" _at this Harry stopped reading and he and Ron stared at Hermione. "What?" she asked. "Sirius said you were the brightest witch of your age remember?" Harry said smiling, "and you love to read too. So it sounds like my Mum and you have a lot in common". Hermione blushed slightly, and flicked her hand toward the book as an indication to continue reading and Harry did.

" _There are these three boys who have been annoying from the beginning, we met on the train here in my first year. There was Remus Lupin, he actually looked fairly sensible he's got light brown hair and was looking kind of depressed; then there is Sirius Black, he relaxed and seems not to care about anything he's got this small smile that makes me think he's up to something all the time; and last but not least there's James Potter, he's got messy black hair that never seems to wanna stay flat, and the cutest most lopsided grin I have ever seen… uh I mean he's… ah forget it he is kind of cute. Anyway he has this mischievous look in his eyes that I don't really like. I did notice he brought a guitar he must play. Wow I said a lot about James didn't… well it's not like I like him your anything._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

"Well it sounds like your Mum was in denial," Hermione said nodding toward the book. "Yeah, it sounds like it was love at first site" Ron said mockingly, " just like you guys" he smirked as they blushed. "What in the world makes you think we're in love?" Harry demanded as he and Hermione glared at Ron. Ron knew when he was out number… but we all know Ron's not the sharpest crayon in the box. "Well your always holding hands and falling asleep on the couch together. And whenever Harry gets hurt in Quiditch (sp?) Hermione like panics" Ron said smirking defiantly. "T-that's just friendship stuff" Hermione said trying to sound confident. "Oh, really? Well than why don't you do that stuff with me?" Ron questioned. Hermione was at a loss for words, "He does have a point ya know" Harry said looking thoughtful. Hermione glared at him and said, "Whose side are you on?" "Your side" Harry said hastily. "There's anther thing you always take her side" Ron said not helping the situation. "Yes I do. But only because she's always right" Harry retorted. "Just read more of the diary," Hermione suggested desperate to change the subject. Harry flipped through the pages toward the middle of the book, "here this looks like she talking about finding out about Lupin,

December 23rd

_Dear Dairy, its almost Christmas in my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I found out the Lupin kids a werewolf. It wasn't hard to figure out, he's absent from class every full moon and we had to do a paper in D.A.D.A about how to recognize the werewolf so I just know. That's also why James, and Sirius call him Moony. And I saw this big black stag the other day on the grounds and as far as I know stags are brown so I don't know what's up with that. The stag also seemed really friendly too. Funny… anyway I'm schooling James in transfiguration he's horrible at it. So Professor Dumlbedore told me to teach him. He's a bit of a bully but I still like him a little, just a little. Well got to go._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans. _

"Well it looks like my Mum really was smart and in denial" Harry said. "Yeah your Mum sounds just like Hermione" Ron said mischievously, "Maybe that means you two are meant to be". "RONALD WEASLEY IF DON'T WANT HAVE TO BREATH THROUGH A TUBE I SUGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled at him, standing up. "Hermione don't kill him!" Harry said grabbing her hand. When she whorled around to stare at Harry, Ron ran for his life. "And why not!" Hermione asked furiously. "Because maybe he's right," Harry whispered. Hermione blinked at him, "What are you saying?" she whispered back. "I'm saying I love you" Harry said standing up too. "I love you too" Hermione said standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

The End

Well there it is. Tell me what ya think!_ R/R _


End file.
